Field
The invention relates to a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus and a method for manufacturing the vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
Related Art
For example, JP 2008-094322 A (corresponding to US 2008/0093915 A) describes a method for manufacturing a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus, including a step of sealing a space between an attachment hole and a solenoid valve by press-fitting the solenoid valve into the attachment hole of a base body and a step of sealing the space between the attachment hole and the solenoid valve by plastically deforming an opening portion of the attachment hole so as to clamp the solenoid valve.